Duelo
by Black Kymera
Summary: Muerte reta a Vida a un duelo, pero Vida no sabe cuándo detenerse.


Todos los personajes de AMOLAD le pertenecen a The Snipster.

* * *

Esta historia participa en el reto de la página "A Fanficker of Life and Death".

* * *

—Bien, eso es todo por hoy. Nos veremos en la próxima reunión... —Amor interrumpió a Sabiduría antes de que diera por terminada la reunión quincenal.

—¡Esperen!

—Sí, Amor, ¿tienes algo que añadir?

—Pues... sí, quería invitarlos a todos a una fiesta, en los jardines de Evelon.

—Eso suena bien. ¿Tienes algún tema para la fiesta?

—No, en realidad, es solo para relajarnos un poco, pasar el rato, ya saben. Así que, los espero a todos.

Sabiduría terminó la reunión y pronto los dioses se dirigieron a los jardines colgantes de Evelon para la fiesta de Amor. Los recibieron los sirvientes de Amor, los querubines, y de inmediato comenzaron a servirles. Había cómodos divanes estratégicamente ubicados en los lugares más bellos del jardín y había fuentes cargadas de fruta, madura y en su punto, tantas variedades que incluso Depresión se sorprendió.

Más tarde, cuando la fiesta ya llevaba un buen rato, Sabiduría se acercó a la joven Amor y directamente le preguntó acerca de la fruta.

—Pues, es una historia larga.

—Soy paciente, me gustan las buenas historias —justo en ese momento Locura se acercó y se sentó a los pies de Sabiduría.

—Sí, cuéntanos. Me gustan las historias, aunque no sean buenas.

Amor se aclaró la garganta y asegurándose que solo Locura y Sabiduría estuvieran escuchando, comenzó a contarles.

—¿Seguro que no te molesta? —preguntó algo preocupada mientras buscaba dentro de la cajita alguna chuchería que combinara con la ropa que le había puesto al chico que esperaba pacientemente sentado frente a ella.

Cada vez que Muerte visitaba a la joven Amor a su casa en el jardín colgante de Evelon, esta lo convencía para que jugara con ella a disfrazarse. A Muerte le entretenía ese juego y dejaba que ella lo vistiera como quisiera. Primero le había puesto un traje largo que, para consternación de Amor, apenas le llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas. Pero claro, Amor era una linda enanita al lado de Muerte, el segundo más alto después del dios Tiempo, así que su ropa realmente no le quedaba de la misma forma que a ella.

Luego le había puesto un traje corto de color rosado con muchos volantes y un pequeño delantal blanco. Muerte se había sentado muy derechito, con un tierno sonrojo al ver sus piernas al desnudo. —Se ven tan largas —se había quejado en ese momento hasta que Amor les buscó unas medias a rayas de colores. Ambos rieron de lo lindo al ver el conjunto.

Finalmente, Amor le había buscado una camiseta sin mangas y unos pantalones cortos y en esos momentos se encontraba buscando entre sus cajas de accesorios a ver qué otra cosa podía ponerle.

—¿No tienes algo un poco más cubridor? —preguntó el joven sujetándose los brazos como si tuviera frío.

—Pues... —dejó la caja de accesorios y se levantó a buscar algo más en su ropero. Pasó un rato y de repente pegó un grito de felicidad. Regresó a su lado con una boa de plumas bastante exuberante y se la puso al cuello. Ambos rieron con complicidad mientras Amor buscaba algo para ponerse que fuera más a tono con el nuevo "look" de Muerte.

En esas estaban cuando escucharon toques a la puerta. Muerte se encogió un poco en su lugar, pero Amor ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba de camino a abrir la puerta.

—¡Vida! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Es que necesito que hablemos un momento, yo... —el dios entró sin esperar a ser invitado y Amor se llevó una mano a la boca sorprendida antes de reaccionar y cruzarse en su camino con los brazos extendidos. —¿Qué pasa?

—Tú... no... ¡no puedes pasar así!

—Estás rara. ¿Qué estás escondiendo?

—¿Yo? Pffft, nada. ¿Cómo voy a estar escondiendo algo? —exclamó como una chiquilla y lo tomó del brazo para llevarlo a la cocina. —¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Pues... solo quería saber si te quedaban chocolates. Tenía ganas de comer algunos.

—¡Claro que tengo! ¡Siempre tengo! Espérame aquí, enseguida te los traigo.

Apenas la chica se dio la vuelta Vida aguzó los ojos y la siguió. La vio dirigirse a una habitación y susurrar algo al interior.

—¡Sabía que estabas escondiendo algo! —le soltó y Amor dio un pequeño grito antes de cerrar la puerta con rapidez. —¿A quién tienes ahí? ¿Vanidad?

—¡No! Y no puedes ver quién es. No regresaría a jugar conmigo si lo avergüenzas.

—No diré nada, seré una tumba, en serio. Déjame ver quién es —Vida intentó empujar a Amor a un lado, pero ella se sujetó con fuerza de la puerta.

—Vida, ¡no! ¡Espera!

—Debe ser alguien a quien puedo chantajear más tarde —murmuró Vida con una risita alocada. Ya estaba a punto de entrar cuando Amor volvió a interponerse.

—Si abres esa puerta... entonces tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga.

—¡Hecho! —dijo sin pensarlo y entró a la habitación.

—¡Todo el día!

—Sí, sí, ¡hecho! —los ojitos de Amor brillaron de anticipación.

—¡Promesa de meñique! —Vida rodó los ojos, pero accedió a la petición.

—Promesa de meñique, ahora quiero ver a quién tienes escondido en esa habitación —Amor susurró unas disculpas dirigidas a Muerte y abrió la puerta. Para asombro de ambos la habitación parecía estar vacía.

—¿Qué diablos? —exclamó, hasta que vio unas medias de colores moverse bajo la ropa dentro del closet de Amor. Saltó y separó la ropa repentinamente. —¡Ajá!

Un muy sonrojado Muerte lo miró como venado frente a un farol —¿Muerte?

—No lo molestes y ven para acá. Ya viste quién era, así que ahora te toca hacer lo que yo diga y quiero que juegues conmigo.

—¿Qué? —eso fue lo último que Vida pudo decir antes que Amor le tirara un traje de volantes en la cabeza.

El silencio en el cuarto de Amor era interrumpido por una que otra risita... de parte de Muerte, quien estaba cómodamente sentado en uno de los muchos divanes que la joven tenía. Intentaba cubrirse la sonrisa con la boa de plumas, pero al ver cómo Vida arrugaba la cara con fastidio le era imposible contenerse. En esos momentos la peliblanca intentaba ponerle una diadema con flores en el "nido de pájaros que tenía por pelo".

—Me estás despeinando mi nido de pájaros —murmuró Vida con una cara de fastidio infinita, considerando romper su promesa de meñique.

—¿Puedo intentarlo? —Muerte parecía ansioso por hacerlo y Amor le dejó el lugar. Los ojos de Vida se cruzaron al ver las largas piernas de Muerte pasar casi al nivel de su cara y pudo apreciar de reojo el trasero del dios. Tragó en seco cuando sintió los dedos de Muerte en su cabello. Muerte comenzó a peinar su cabello con sus largos dedos, tan suavemente que los ojos de Vida empezaron a sentirse pesados.

Quince minutos más tarde, bajo la atenta mirada de Amor, Vida se quedó profundamente dormido, desparramado en la silla, con su vestido de volantes y las piernas abiertas de forma poco femenina.

—Se durmió —susurró Muerte luego de haberle puesto las flores. —Será mejor moverlo a un lugar más cómodo.

—¿Qué dices? Ahora podemos jugar con él todo lo que queramos. No se va a dar cuenta.

—¿Tú crees? —Amor le respondió con una risita cómplice.

—Verás que no —justo en esos momentos Vida comenzó a roncar. —Esto va a ser divertido.

Vida despertó una hora más tarde, en sus shorts, con una camisa anudada más arriba del ombligo y unas gafas de sol. Escuchó risitas desde muy cerca y así fue como descubrió a Muerte y Amor, sentados en la alfombra, con un juego de monopolio.

—¡Te toca ir a la cárcel!

—¡Noooo! —la voz de Muerte se escuchaba extrañamente tersa.

—¿Qué hacen? —se animó a preguntar, Muerte le contestó.

—Amor es una cruel aca... acapara... ¡tú sabes la palabra!

—Si no puedes con la presión, ríndete.

—¡Nunca! Aún tengo un as bajo la manga.

—Muerte... no están jugando cartas —lo corrigió Vida, recibiendo un gruñido por respuesta. Solo entonces se fijó que había una caja de chocolates a medio comer en el suelo y otras cosas, como varias botellas de champagne y unas copas. —¿Estuviste tomando?

—Sabes que no tengo tolerancia al alcohol, me comí unos chocolates. Pruébalos, están buenísimos —y le ofreció algunos. La caja tenía forma de corazón y Muerte se había comido más de la mitad. Tomó uno y lo probó, abriendo los ojos como huevos hervidos.

—¡Son chocolates con licor de cerezas!

—¿En serio? Eso lo explica todo. He sido engañado por Amor. Ya no quiero jugar. —la peliblanca se dejó caer de lado en la alfombra riendo como una loca, ella había dado buena cuenta de algunas botellas de champaña.

—¿De dónde sacaste todo esto? —Vida comenzó a recoger las botellas del suelo y a leer las etiquetas.

—Sobrantes del día del Amor, me traen tantos regalos que me alcanza para todo el año.

—Pues ya fue suficiente bebida —Vida se llevó las botellas lejos del alcance de la chica quien comenzó a lloriquear.

—Eres una malvada, dijiste que eran chocolates —Muerte intentó levantarse del suelo y todo le comenzó a dar vueltas como tobogán de feria, con tal suerte que cayó de cara en los cojines del diván donde Vida había estado durmiendo. —Mhhh, huele rico —dijo entre risitas. Amor se deshizo en más risitas y Vida se dobló a recoger otra botella que estaba tirada más allá de Amor. Al hacerlo sintió que algo se le metía entre las nalgas. Se enderezó de inmediato y soltando una de las botellas se tanteó el trasero.

—¿Pero qué coños es esto que tengo puesto? —Amor y Muerte estallaron en risas.

—Es un tanga negro... —le informó Amor —...y Muerte te lo puso mientras estabas dormido. Muerte se puso todo colorado, pero no dejó de reír.

—¡No es cierto! Fueron los cupidos de Amor —pero la chica no paraba de reír y señalar a Muerte que cada vez se ponía más rojo.

—¡Me las van a pagar! —Amor se levantó de la alfombra y echó a correr, seguida por un Vida muy cabreado mientras Muerte metía la cara entre los cojines del diván y trataba de ocultar su vergüenza

Rato más tarde Vida regresaba al cuarto para encontrarse a Muerte, tirado en un gigantesco colchón rosado, muy serio con unas gafas de sol y una copa en la mano. El chico del mechón se bajó los lentes y le dio una mirada inocentemente sexy.

—Te reto a un duelo —le dijo con toda la seriedad que era capaz mientras intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos. Vida sonrió de lado y se sentó a su lado, sabiendo que Muerte estaba a punto de decir algo realmente estúpido.

—¿Qué clase de duelo, cariño?

—¡No me digas cariño! Yo soy... tu peor pesadilla —la seriedad con la que dijo aquello hizo que Vida se tapara la boca para no reír abiertamente en su cara. —Será un duelo... mhh... será... un duelo... ¡no sé de qué, pero será un duelo!

—Tienes que poner un tema. O puedes dejarme escoger —Vida levantó las cejas de forma sugestiva haciendo que Muerte lo pensara, pero el licor de cereza de los chocolates no le permitía un pensamiento coherente.

—De acuerdo. Escoge un tema. No me la pongas fácil, no quiero que sientas pena por mí.

—Pfft, pena es lo menos que siento por ti. Bien, que sea un duelo de frutas.

—¿Por qué frutas? No hay algo más... ¿dramático con lo que me puedas retar?

—¿Cómo qué?

—Un duelo de... ¿camisetas mojadas? —Vida dejó escapar una risita tonta y eso hizo que Muerte se enojara. —Bien, hagámoslo a tu manera, así no podrás ir por ahí quejándote. ¿Dónde conseguimos frutas?

Vida creó una fruta entre sus manos, maravillando a Muerte, y se la entregó. Una pera madura y en su punto. Muerte la miró por todos lados, la olió y luego la mordió con delicadeza, casi con timidez mientras Vida no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—Creo que podría comer cien de estas sin problema —le dijo el dios más alto con una mirada descarada.

—Podría verte comer cien de esas... —murmuró Vida para sí mismo. —Anda, comencemos el duelo —Vida creó otra pera y ambos se miraron a los ojos antes de comenzar a devorar a la fruta al mismo tiempo.

—Espera, espera. ¿Cómo sabemos quién gana? —Muerte se encogió de hombros.

—Mhhh... ¿cuando el otro ya no pueda comer?

—Pero somos dioses. Podemos comer cuantas queramos.

—Menos lloriqueo y más acción, niño bonito.

—Pero ¡qué! Ya verás, espagueti con ojos.

—¡Oye! Hieres mi sensibilidad.

—Menos lloriqueo y más acción, postecito —se gruñeron como gatos y luego le entraron a la pera, momento en que Vida comenzó a producir frutas como si salieran de una piñata.

Cuando Amor finalmente regresó a la habitación pegó un grito de horror.

—¡Amor...! ¡Sálvanos! —el cuarto estaba lleno de frutas maduras, luego de que Muerte retara a Vida a hacer tantas como fuera posible en un minuto y Vida tontamente aceptara.

—Y así fue como terminé con toda esta fruta. Está muy buena, Vida creó las más dulces y jugosas, pero mis cupidos no pueden comer tanta. Así que decidí compartir —Locura reía por lo bajo mientras Sabiduría intentaba no imaginarse todo lo que Amor le había contado.

—¿Dónde están ahora? No dijeron nada durante la reunión quincenal.

—Muerte estaba un poco mareado con el licor de cereza, tal vez por eso no dijo nada y Vida seguramente estaba agotado de crear tantas frutas.

En algún lugar de Ithis...

—Muerte, realmente pesas.

—Lo siento, en verdad lo siento. No era mi intención emborracharme. Te estoy causando muchos problemas. —Muerte trastabilló de nuevo y Vida decidió que tal vez era mejor descansar un poco antes de continuar. Amor ya le había dicho que haría una fiesta con la fruta que había dejado en su casa.

—Descansemos, ¿de acuerdo? Aún hay una fruta que se me olvidó mostrarte.

—¿Más?

—Sí, es una que no has visto antes y... es muy buena —se sentaron bajo uno de los árboles del camino y Muerte se recostó del árbol totalmente. Con ojos cansados Muerte vio cómo Vida creaba otra fruta.

La sostuvo en su mano un rato y luego se la ofreció a Muerte. —E... esta fruta me recuerda mucho a ti.

Muerte abrió un ojo más grande que el otro y después puso la cara en blanco.

—¿En serio se parece a mí? —Vida asintió con emoción y Muerte dio un largo suspiro. —Pues... carajo, ¿qué puedo decir? Es... amarilla como... ¿mis ojos? Y... pues... larga... ¿como yo? —Vida puso cara de saber que la había cagado.

—No, no, no, eso... en serio que no es por eso, pffft, o sea, sí tiene el color de tus ojos, más o menos y pues... ah... es larga, pero largo no es lo mismo que alto... —le quitó la fruta de la mano con vergüenza y Muerte dio un respingo.

—¿En serio?

—Te lo puedo demostrar. Sólo dame un momento —Vida comenzó a pelar la fruta, quedando la cáscara colgando sobre su mano y el interior casi con la misma forma de color cremoso con una textura en apariencia sedosa.

—¿Te la vas a comer? —la molestia crecía visiblemente en la cara de Muerte.

—No, espera, solo quiero mostrarte —y Vida puso su cara más seria, mirando la fruta en su mano, luego mirando de reojo a Muerte, sintiendo la presión y el nerviosismo de demostrarle lo que hacía que le recordara al dios más alto.

Finalmente se decidió, reunió valor y sacando la punta de la lengua un poco procedió a tragar la fruta para luego sacarla de su boca con lentitud. Los ojos de Muerte se abrieron redonditos y un súbito sonrojo le subió las mejillas, quedándose extasiado mirando cómo Vida podía tragar aquella fruta que tenía forma de pene...

—Mierda...

* * *

Sabiduría y Locura regresaban horas más tarde de los jardines colgantes de Evelon cuando se toparon con una muy inusual escena. Dos de los sirvientes de Vida guardaban el paso.

—¿Y esto? ¿Por qué no podemos pasar por aquí? —preguntó Sabiduría molesto de tener que desviarse. Uno de los sirvientes, un Ave, se inclinó respetuosamente.

—Vigilamos que nuestro señor no sea interrumpido.

—¿Y se puede saber qué es eso tan importante que hace tu señor? —la otra Ave se inclinó respetuosamente.

—Le enseña a comer bananas al señor Muerte —Sabiduría se quedó intrigado hasta que Locura le dio un codazo para que siguieran el camino.

—Muévete, te enseñaré a comer bananas —le dijo ocultando una risita con la manga de la camisa de fuerza.

—Yo ya sé cómo comer bananas —bufó indignado, pero echó a andar.

—Estas son bananas diferentes. Te gustará.

—A mí me gustan las bananas.

—Sí, sí, ya sé que te gustan, solo vas a aprender a comerlas de la forma correcta. Sin morder.

—Sigo sin entender.

* * *

Tiempo más tarde, en la Biblioteca de la Iluminación, se escuchaba el grito de Sabiduría, algo sorprendido y suplicante.

—¡Mierda!

* * *

Owari


End file.
